


Fall/Autumn Prompts 2018

by acaseofthemondays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaseofthemondays/pseuds/acaseofthemondays
Summary: A collection of one shots based on fall/autumn prompts frommy tumblr.Prompt me over there or in the comments if you're interested. <3





	1. Sweaters: Darcy and Sam

In Darcy’s opinion, Sam Wilson is, without a doubt, a sweater person. And not just in the fact that he looks damn fine in his fitted aubergine sweater, watching the sunset and sipping hot cocoa like he should be paid to do it. Oh no, he is also the  _ sweater  _ of people. Warm, cozy, inviting, makes you feel good inside and like nothing bad can touch you ever again. 

Maybe that’s why Darcy loves him so much. God knows that she’s always been a sucker for a good oversized sweater, so of course it would be Sam that she fell for. 

She pads across the balcony towards him, her thick woolen socks protecting her feet from the frigid pine planks. She wraps her arms around him from behind, burying her nose into the spot between his shoulder blades, just breathing him in for a moment. She slips her hands under the front of his sweater, revelling in the warmth of his skin beneath the fabric and taking pleasure in the way his muscles flinch under her fingertips. 

“Happy Anniversary, baby,” he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. God he is just so warm. Every aspect of him. She will never,  _ ever _ tire of that warmth. 

“Happy Anniversary,” she says back softly. 


	2. Renting a Cabin: Darcy and Brock

Darcy planted her hands on her hips, drawing Brock’s eyes to the sharp dip of her waist and the ever enticing blossoming curve of her hips. The little intern had one of the most _ inviting  _ bodies he’d ever seen, he just wished her personality was as agreeable. He couldn’t help but notice that it only seemed to be him that received the stiff arm, as every other person on the goddamn planet got to be showered in warm smiles and casual touches. She didn’t seem to trust him though...which, good on her. Maybe those instincts would keep her alive. 

At the moment she seemed even more cross with him than usual. 

“This? This is the cabin that you rented?” she sneered over her shoulder at him and he didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that he’d been staring at her ass. She narrowed her gaze at him and then stomped off towards the porch of the admittedly decrepit cabin. 

Brock turned away from her, reaching into the back of the SHIELD issue black SUV and throwing their bags over one shoulder. He slammed the trunk closed, his frustration seeping into the movement and lending more force than was strictly necessary. 

_ “I  _ didn’t pick it,” he growled, stalking towards her on the porch. “You want a fancy safehouse? Don’t look to a government agency to shell out that kind of money. You’ll have to go to the private sector for that.” He dug around in his pocket, pulling his cell out and brandishing it at her. “Go ahead, call Stark,” he said with a mocking grin. 

Darcy’s eyes narrowed further. “We’re not on speaking terms at the moment, as you very well know.” 

He tucked the phone away with a careless shrug and began unlocking the front door. “Hey, don’t take your daddy issues out on me.”  _ Actually, yes, please do,  _ he thought pushing into the door with his shoulder.

Okay, he could admit it, this place was an absolute shithole. The cabin was essentially a one room “open floor plan” set up with shabby furniture that looked like it had been rescued from a dump sometime in the late 80s. There was a thick layer of dust on every surface and significant water damage on the ceiling near one corner of the little cabin. There were two doors that led to a bathroom and a single bedroom. Looks like he’d be sleeping on the shitty couch with mysterious stains for the next week. Brock loosed a heavy sigh. The only upside to him having to stay there was the eye candy currently bent at the waist, rummaging through the clearly bare cabinets. He dropped the bags on the warped pine floor and ambled over to the kitchen, his muddy boots leaving tracks on the floor. 

“I doubt you’ll find anything in there,” he grumbled. “Why don’t you go nap or something? I know you haven’t slept in at least two days. I’ll go find the closest grocery store and bring back supplies.” He uncrossed his arms and placed his hand at the small of her back because...well, why the hell not? She immediately froze under the touch, straightening fast enough that he had to step back to keep from having his chin clipped by the top of her head. He watched her cheeks flush an appealing pink as she took three large steps back from him, keeping her eyes anywhere but on him.

“Cool. Thanks. Yeah, I’ll just go...do that,” she stammered and then practically fled to the back bedroom. Brock grinned to himself, scraping a thumb across the stubble on his chin. Hmm. She might not trust him very much but she was  _ definitely  _ harboring some kind of attraction to him, loathe as she might be to admit it. He could work with that. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be sleeping on that shitty couch afterall. 


	3. Toasted Marshmallows: Darcy and Bucky

“I look like a fucking marshmallow,” Darcy whined, tugging at what she thought was an excessively puffy, white snowsuit. She kicked at the snow in front of her, but it lacked the desired effect considering the snow was piled up to her knees and she hadn’t managed to displace a single snowflake. Pathetic. 

“Well, doll, I guarantee it’s better than freezing your ass off. ‘Sides, you’re an awfully cute marshmallow.” Bucky tucked his hands under her armpits, lifting her bodily from the snow that she had entrenched herself in with that ill-advised kick. 

“I’d rather be a  _ toasted  _ marshmallow,” she grumbled. 

When Bucky tucked a hand into his significantly sleeker snowsuit to pull out a flask from his breast pocket. “Will this help?” he asked with an exasperated sigh. 

Darcy’s eyes crinkled happily as she snagged the flask from his hands and jerked her balaclava down enough to expose her mouth. “Remind me to reward you for this later when I have feeling in my loins again,” she vowed fervently before taking a long swallow from the flask.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Bucky replied with a snort. He reached for the flask but Darcy tucked it protectively to her chest. 

“No way man, this is mine now. I’m not joking about getting toasted. If I gotta sludge across the frozen tundra surrounded by all this fucking  _ nature  _ then I’m getting drunk as a goddamn skunk.”

“Come on, Darce. It’s only another couple miles to the compound. You really wanna show up to the team briefing three sheets to the wind?”

Darcy nodded firmly. “One hundred percent, yes. Now, use those pretty muscles and carry me the rest of the way, handsome.” She turned her back to him, flinging her arms out in a trust fall maneuver. He easily caught her, rolling his eyes as he hefted her into a princess carry. 

“Anything else, Your Highness?”

“No, that will be all. Thank you.”  She took another hefty swig from his flask, the liquid warming her belly pleasantly. 

“I think you might be a bad influence, doll. I oughta stop spending so much time with you,” he teased, squeezing her tighter to his chest as he began to trudge on through the snow. 

“Yeah but if you stop hanging out with me, how are you gonna get the reward I promised you?” She rubbed at her pink nose, somehow making the motion haughty. 

“Well, what kind of reward is it? It might not be worth me sullying my reputation with you.” The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, but it was safely hidden behind his ski mask.

“Hey Barnes, you know that thing you like? The thing you only get on your birthday?”

He raised a brow, intrigued. “Yes?”

“I’ll do it twice tonight if you carry me the whole way there without complaint and let me drink all your good booze  _ and  _ you distract Fury so he doesn’t notice the fact that I’m gonna be the toastiest damn marshmallow that has ever mallowed at the briefing.”

“Sweetheart, you got yourself a deal.”

Darcy smiled sweetly up at him, her nose wrinkling slightly with her grin. “Seal it with a kiss?” He nodded, grinning stupidly at her, though she couldn’t see it. She tugged down his mask as he dipped his head towards hers and his warm lips mingled pleasantly with her cold, vodka flavored lips.


End file.
